mangapediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Saimoe 2010: 1° gruppo 1° preliminari
Le votazioni del 1° gruppo dei primi preliminari del Saimoe 2010 si sono tenute il 9° luglio 2010. Le prime 12 classificate sono ammesse al tabellone principale. Le ragazze fino alla 40^ posizione sono ammesse al secondo turno preliminare. Risultati *'1^ (362 voti) Nakano Azusa @ K-ON!! *'2^ (355 voti) Taneshima Poplar @ Working!! *'3^ (336 voti) Sengoku Nadeko @ Bakemonogatari *'4^ (294 voti) Sakurano Kurimu @ Seitokai no Ichizon *'5^ (227 voti) Holo @ Spice and Wolf II *'6^ (194 voti) Hanekawa Tsubasa @ Bakemonogatari *'7^ (177 voti) Ikaros @ Sora no Otoshimono *'8^ (168 voti) Iwasawa @ Angel Beats! *'9^ (153 voti) Asakura Ryouko @ The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi *'10^ (144 voti) Ryuubi Gentoku (Touka) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'11^ (137 voti) Nogizaka Haruka @ Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza *'12^ (128 voti) Sonozaki Mion @ Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei *'12^ (128 voti) Houjou Satoko @ Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei *'14^ (126 voti) Sangou Shizuku @ Kämpfer *'15^ (125 voti) Mashiro Rima @ Shugo Chara! series *'16^ (102 voti) Yamamoto Mayumi @ Hanamaru Kindergarten *'17^ (96 voti) Irie @ Angel Beats! *'18^ (92 voti) Enjutsu Kouro (Miu) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'19^ (87 voti) Kongou Mitsuko @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'20^ (80 voti) Kurumisawa Ume (Kurumi) @ Kimi ni Todoke *'21^ (68 voti) Alicia Testarossa @ Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st *'22^ (65 voti) Lan Fan @ Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *'23^ (61 voti) Sara @ Jewelpet Tinkle *'24^ (59 voti) Yoshitome Miharu @ Saki *'25^ (58 voti) Canaan @ Canaan *'26^ (49 voti) Kokutou Azaka @ Kara no Kyoukai the Garden of Sinners *'27^ (47 voti) Otonashi Meru @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *'28^ (40 voti) Ascoeur @ Kiddy GiRL-AND *'29^ (38 voti) Hirose Sumire @ Saki *'30^ (37 voti) Riri @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'31^ (36 voti) Anna Yurievna Kokolova (Anya) @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'31^ (36 voti) Edasaki Banri @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'33^ (33 voti) Nanael @ Queen's Blade: Gyokuza wo Tsugu Mono *'33^ (33 voti) Mihara Chiho / Mihara Chise @ Kobato. *'35^ (30 voti) Lindy Harlaown @ Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st *'35^ (30 voti) Senhime @ Hakuouki *'37^ (29 voti) Takashiro Reira @ Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri *'38^ (28 voti) Caster @ Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works *'''38^ (28 voti) Shiraishi Haruka @ Chu-Bra!! *40^ (26 voti) Mami @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *41^ (25 voti) Chouhou (Chiihou) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *41^ (25 voti) Misato Mami @ B Gata H Kei *43^ (23 voti) Kusakabe Yuuki @ ToHeart2 adplus *44^ (22 voti) Tatsumiya Mana @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *44^ (22 voti) Melon @ Akikan! OVA *44^ (22 voti) Asmodeus @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *47^ (21 voti) Tanaka Yutori @ Yutori-chan *47^ (21 voti) Kikyou @ InuYasha: The Final Act *47^ (21 voti) Nakayama @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *50^ (20 voti) Kugimiya Madoka @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *51^ (18 voti) Mizuno Tamaki @ Chu-Bra!! *52^ (17 voti) Kuchiki Rukia @ BLEACH *52^ (17 voti) Mikan @ Ladies versus Butlers! *52^ (17 voti) Nyarlathotep (Nyaruko) @ Haiyoru! Nyaru-Ani *55^ (16 voti) Aruka Schild @ NEEDLESS *56^ (15 voti) Hoshimura Makina @ Shikabane Hime: Kuro special *56^ (15 voti) Jinguuji Yako @ Chu-Bra!! *56^ (15 voti) Oshima @ Umi Monogatari: Anata ga Ite Kureta Koto *56^ (15 voti) Tomoe @ Queen's Blade: Gyokuza wo Tsugu Mono *56^ (15 voti) Asano Yuuki @ Kyou no Go no Ni - Treasure Chest *56^ (15 voti) Go Club President @ K-ON!! *62^ (14 voti) Fou Suiran @ Ladies versus Butlers! *62^ (14 voti) Dokin-chan @ Soreike! Anpanman *62^ (14 voti) Fujieda Mio @ Phantom -Requiem for the Phantom- *62^ (14 voti) Kagura @ InuYasha: The Final Act *66^ (13 voti) Mishou Mai (Cure Egret/Cure Windy) @ Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope - Protect the Rainbow Jewel! *66^ (13 voti) Subaru @ Kaichou wa Maid-sama! *66^ (13 voti) Natsuki Kaori @ 11eyes *69^ (12 voti) Eve Boland (Fleur Boland) @ Spice and Wolf II *69^ (12 voti) Taema Miyako @ Sasameki Koto *69^ (12 voti) Shigeno Momoko @ MAJOR 6th Series *72^ (11 voti) Elizabeth Middleford @ Kuroshitsuji OVA *72^ (11 voti) Yuri @ Quiz Magic Academy 2 *74^ (10 voti) Chousen Qubeley @ SD Gundam Sangokuden Brave Battle Warriors *74^ (10 voti) Virgo (Celestial Spirit) @ Fairy Tail *74^ (10 voti) Nohara Misae @ Crayon Shin-chan *77^ (9 voti) Trisha Elric @ Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *77^ (9 voti) Hiruma Erina @ Anyamal Tantei Kiruminzoo *79^ (8 voti) Eleanor Varrot @ Senjou no Valkyria *79^ (8 voti) Kadou Rumi @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *79^ (8 voti) Yanyan @ Quiz Magic Academy 2 *79^ (8 voti) Chouhi Ekitoku @ Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor *83^ (7 voti) Rabura @ Jewelpet series *83^ (7 voti) Miranda @ Quiz Magic Academy 2 *85^ (6 voti) Milly Thompson @ Trigun: Badlands Rumble *85^ (6 voti) Susugihara You @ Asura Cryin' 2 *85^ (6 voti) Uejima Sayaka @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *85^ (6 voti) Klaris @ Shangri-la *89^ (5 voti) Sumeragi Aika @ AIKa ZERO *89^ (5 voti) Yumomi @ Pokémon Diamond & Pearl *89^ (5 voti) Asaoka Minami @ Jewelpet *89^ (5 voti) Jin'nai Arisu @ MAJOR 6th Series *93^ (4 voti) Kougyoku Sayuri @ Jewelpet *93^ (4 voti) Kyasariro Totona @ Tatakau Shisho The Book of Bantorra *93^ (4 voti) Momo Usa @ Sugar Bunnies Fleur *93^ (4 voti) Nyx @ Queen's Blade: Gyokuza wo Tsugu Mono *93^ (4 voti) Raku Majo @ Jewelpet *93^ (4 voti) Josephine Jorsear @ Princess Lover! *93^ (4 voti) Najayra Issa Shadli @ Hanasakeru Seishounen *93^ (4 voti) Pandora @ Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas - Meiou Shinwa *93^ (4 voti) Kobayashi Sumiko @ Meitantei Conan *102^ (3 voti) Mipple @ Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope - Protect the Rainbow Jewel! *102^ (3 voti) Nakanishi Tanako (ENOZ guitar player) @ The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi 2009 *102^ (3 voti) The player wearing glasses from The Chaos (Barra / Soubi Sonoka) @ Inazuma Eleven *102^ (3 voti) Endou Tomoko @ Kimi ni Todoke *102^ (3 voti) Ai Majo @ Jewelpet *102^ (3 voti) Owner's sister @ Kuruneko *102^ (3 voti) Lulun @ Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope - Protect the Rainbow Jewel! *102^ (3 voti) Sugimoto Family Maid (Fumi-san) @ Aoi Hana *102^ (3 voti) Blueberry Usa @ Sugar Bunnies Fleur *102^ (3 voti) Renas Fluer @ Tatakau Shisho The Book of Bantorra *102^ (3 voti) Takeshi's Pinpuku @ Pokémon Diamond & Pearl series *102^ (3 voti) Maya @ Keroro Gunsou *102^ (3 voti) Je @ Kemono no Souja Erin *102^ (3 voti) Kurodo Kage @ Nintama Rantarou *116^ (2 voti) Jewelry Bonney @ One Piece *116^ (2 voti) Yanagi Fumiko @ Tokimeki Memorial 4 OVA *116^ (2 voti) Kaiya @ Jewelpet series *116^ (2 voti) Kashino Rei @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *116^ (2 voti) Isa @ Dora *116^ (2 voti) Sherry Blendi @ Fairy Tail *116^ (2 voti) The maid with the sovereign's seal stamped into her butt @ Souten Korou *116^ (2 voti) The guest who looks like Sarah Adiemus @ Natsu no Arashi! Akinaichuu *116^ (2 voti) Jin'nai Fueko @ Shoujo Fight *116^ (2 voti) Yurine no Osen @ Negibouzu no Asatarou *126^ (1 voto) Nya-san @ Kuruneko *126^ (1 voto) Miki Kiyora @ Nodame Cantabile Finale *126^ (1 voto) Lupo the Kangaroo @ The Animal Conference on the Environment *126^ (1 voto) Queen Shukure @ Sugar Bunnies Fleur *126^ (1 voto) Naoko @ Eve no Jikan *126^ (1 voto) Kubota Sanae @ Phantom -Requiem for the Phantom- *126^ (1 voto) Aoki Tousuke @ Mai Mai Shinko to Sennen no Mahou *126^ (1 voto) Furuichi Misako @ Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 *126^ (1 voto) Ishigaki Masami @ Ookami Kakushi *126^ (1 voto) Elise @ Sugar Bunnies Fleur *126^ (1 voto) Rika-chan @ Rika-chan to Mahou no Kuni *126^ (1 voto) Maid @ Mai Mai Shinko to Sennen no Mahou *126^ (1 voto) Adele Cohl @ Spice and Wolf II *126^ (1 voto) Aroma @ Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva *126^ (1 voto) Anne Seeing @ Letter Bee *126^ (1 voto) Minami Maasa @ Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou *126^ (1 voto) Suyama Eiko @ Ookiku Furikabutte -Natsu no Taikai-hen- *126^ (1 voto) Bichiba Rei @ Live On Cardliver Kakeru *126^ (1 voto) Annie Doretchi @ Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva *126^ (1 voto) Maya @ Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari *126^ (1 voto) Lana @ Guin Saga *126^ (1 voto) Sasamori Yuuki @ Kanokon: Manatsu no Daishanikusai *126^ (1 voto) Chinen Mika @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *126^ (1 voto) Vanessa @ Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari *126^ (1 voto) Iwashita Aya @ Higashi no Eden Movie *126^ (1 voto) Harpy 1 @ Sora no Otoshimono *152^ (0 voti) Goei @ Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor *152^ (0 voti) Koko @ Yona Yona Penguin *152^ (0 voti) Galya @ Cheburashka Arere? *152^ (0 voti) Misumi-san @ Atashin'chi *152^ (0 voti) Heejin @ Winter Sonata *152^ (0 voti) Kasuga Nozomi @ Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3: Owari Naki Unmei *152^ (0 voti) Shizuko (No Longer Human) @ Aoi Bungaku *152^ (0 voti) Lucie Skreip @ Baton *152^ (0 voti) E.T.A.I. @ AIKa ZERO *152^ (0 voti) Kayo @ Eve no Jikan *152^ (0 voti) Anna @ Dance in the Vampire Bund